


Different

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Regeneration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River meets 12 for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Words word of the Day "Effulgent"

River knew this day would eventually come, the day where the Doctor would step out of the Tardis and be a completely different man. She had prepared herself the moment she saw his shadow, loom beneath her feet. She took a deep breath wondering what he would look like.

Would he be young like his last form? Would he be old? Would he be middle aged? What color would his hair be? Or his eyes? What would his voice sound like? 

“Hello River,” His voice was much rougher than his counterpart.

She lifted her eyes and met his. He no longer had the “baby face” she came to know and love. 

“You changed,” She said trying to take everything in at once.

“I did,” He responded his mouth curling into a smirk. "You like it?"

His hair was short and completely silver. His face seemed much longer and his chin was not defined. Wrinkles had formed on the creases of his face and around his mouth and eyes. His eyebrows were thicker and very defined. 

But there was one thing about him that never changed. His eyes, a brilliant shade of blue, shined prominently in the pale moonlight.

She took his face in her hands, running her thumbs against his cheeks. She reveled the feel of the wrinkles beneath her fingertips.

“I do,” She whispered.

With a smile, she leaned in and kissed her new doctor for the very first time.


End file.
